Until I Follow You
by Emorial
Summary: So much he’d lost from the horrible fate the Chains bestowed upon the contractor. Though, he knew his fate would come soon, only not soon enough for his tastes. BreakRaven. One-shot.


I couldn't help myself from writing this, as Pandora Hearts has taken over my life. Not only that, but I wrote this for a friend of mine, despite how sad it is, because she got me addicted to this pairing. So, here you go, it's one shot as I don't think I could survive going longer on this to make it into chapters.

* * *

He's gone.

The ceremony made that all too clear as the group of people stood around the freshly buried grave. Even that dumb rabbit had come despite the tension the deceased and her used to have. It made the atmosphere have a heavy feeling, but it was the thought that counted. That was all that should be looked at when it was a time like this.

Everybody had paid their respects by now and the group was thinning down. Alice had turned and began to walk off, followed by Liam and a few others. Soon after, Lady Shelly and Lady Sharon, along with the majority of the group, dispersed from the gathering.

"Gil?" a questioning voice chimed as the black haired man's head came up a bit. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead without me, Oz," he responded, his voice carrying weary and pent up sadness. It was all too obvious on the pain that his expression was holding just by the sound of his voice, dull and wet with emotion. "Make sure that dumb rabbit doesn't eat all the food in the house."

"Alright."

Those words echoed endlessly in Raven's head as he finally found the sense of alone at the newly disturbed patch of Earth. Tipping his hat down, he walked over to the tombstone while staring at it with moist eyes. He could feel the tears welling up, but in the end he was too stubborn to let them go.

"Tch. Leaving me like this…saying 'shut up' won't be the same anymore," he cooed tenderly, his voice wavering even more for each word that came out. No longer would he feel the touch of Break's lips to shut him up when he uttered those two simple words. It had always been an invitation to kiss him and now they meant nothing to him but dry words with no feelings behind it.

So much he'd lost from the horrible fate the Chains bestowed upon the contractor. Though, he knew his fate would come soon, only not soon enough for his tastes.

Walking to the side of his grave, he eased himself down to sit, his back brushing against the solid tombstone as he pulled his hat down more to veil his face. "Don't think you can get rid of me just like that. Maybe my cigarettes will take me to you faster," he lulled lowly as he sighed, his hand resting on his cheek slightly as he lifted his head slightly.

One day he would be with Break again, he was sure. Death would only keep them apart for so long until his ties to this world were cut short. When that day came, he would embrace the darkness with full acceptance. Nothing would keep him from reuniting with Break, even if Break was in Heaven and he in Hell.

He would fight just to see his face again.

Glancing to the left a bit, he caught sight of the gray mass that held half, if not close to all, of his reason to live, even if it was just the name he was staring at. A frown curled it's way to his lips as his hand bunched into a fist, his arm shaking a bit with anger as he slammed down hard into the ground.

"You said you wouldn't be gotten rid of so easily!"

Echoes carrying the redundant yell danced along the trees, twirling patterns through the leaves, soon fading to nothing as silence returned to the peaceful area. That wasn't the reason he was mad, though. Glancing up to the cloudy sky, the man's voice emitted more words, his voice trembling with a tone that resembled a wounded animal separated from it's mate with no hope or light left in it's life.

"You weren't supposed to die without me, idiot."

Cringing against his own words only made his head bow in pain and sadness. The one that bit harder than ever was the word that his fate would meet one day: die. It seemed impossible that he was gone to begin with, but that word symbolized him never returning which lead Raven to journey in the same direction that Break had gone to hold him again.

There would have been no way he'd believe he was dead and gone, either, if he hadn't been there when it happened.

A slow smile crept onto his face as a tear trickled down his cheek and caressed his curved lips. Lifting his hand up and sliding it under his coat, he pulled out a small, wrapped piece of candy. Holding it gently in the palm of his hand, he stared at it before a low laugh weaved itself into the air.

"I guess it's high time to eat this," he muttered while his fingers tinkered to get the wrapping off. "The first piece you gave to me so long ago."

Popping the round candy into his mouth sent a wave of loss through him as he closed his eyes, more tears sliding down his face while doing so. And here he thought he had gotten rid of them. So much for that, though not like it mattered if he cried or not.

"I'll rest with you one last time until I follow you…Break."

Keeping his eyes closed, he let his body relax against the tomb. His tongue continued to roll the piece of candy in his mouth as the taste sent tingles through his body. As he eased his mind into a light slumber, he savored the sweet taste that took the place of Break's lips on his.

* * *

So, I really hope you liked it. I adore this pairing so much, and I had sudden inspiration to write this when I was sleeping to the point where it woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I might write another one, but from Break's point of view on something, not sure what.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
